


Brave

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cake, Discussion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: The cake and tea are delightful. More than that, Mami was there with her.
Relationships: Sheba Shingetsu Astarte/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 2
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Cake.

Cake and tea and sweets, all set out in delicious-smelling arrangements teased at Sheba’s senses. It helped to ground her, which was a minor relief considering how fast things were moving. Things she’d never have imagined before she’d met her girlfriend.

_ Girlfriend _ . The very word in relation to herself was a shock. She’d barely ever had  _ friends _ , let  _ alone _ a romantic relationship. Sheba had never really thought she’d had much of a chance, considering her destiny.

In this new world, though...in this new world, she  _ had _ no destiny like that anymore. No multiple personalities. No moon princess. Nothing but her own strength as a magical girl and her fellows fighting against wraiths and the worst parts of humanity.

And her.

Sheba looked across at her as she sat back down next to Sheba. Mami. Her girlfriend. The girl who understood her loneliness as well as anyone ever could.

“Is it alright?” Mami asked her, concern quirking her lips. It took a moment for Sheba to realize that all she had been doing was staring at the blonde.

“Oh! Nothing! Just, thinking. About things.” She paused, then truthfully noted, “Like you.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Mami murmured with some mirth.

“It is! I’m just…” Sheba shook her head. “Amazed. By you.”

“As I am with you,” the blonde replied.

“What’s so amazing about me?” she couldn’t help but to ask.

“You came to this world all alone. You had no idea what to expect. All this...girl would tell you was that you would be fighting against grief for the rest of your life. And you took it.” Mami was the one to shake her head that time. “You were, and are, so brave.”

Sheba flushed, then muttered, “Well, it was either that or being stuck in limbo for forever and a day.”

“You still could’ve been safe there. You knew what to expect,” Mami noted.

“Then how would I ever not be alone?” she asked back, then paused. The look in Mami’s eyes told her that the blonde meant for her to say that.

“Exactly. You chased your dream of not being alone. Left a place of safety to pursue a dream.” Mami smiled, eyes closed. “Not everyone can say the same thing.”

“I, ah…” Sheba didn’t really know how to reply. Saying it like that really  _ did _ make it sound a little impressive. Trying to counter with a compliment of her own, she found herself saying, “Not everyone can say they’re as pretty as you, either.”

Mami blinked a few times in surprise. Sheba felt  _ mortified _ , looking down at her full teacup in shame. What kind of comment was that? Why couldn’t she be normal and just make a comparison that actually made sense?

Sheba snapped out of it as Mami’s hand rested itself on her own where it rested on the table. She looked up to find a blushing Mami.

“You are rather pretty as well, Sheba,” Mami said, clearly pleased.

Sheba didn’t know why, but the simple compliment made her amazingly happy. Her chest felt warm and she felt a blush of her own coming to her face. Unconsciously giggling, she leaned against Mami and sighed. The delightful smell of tea and cake once again struck her.

She was safe, and warm, and full. Best of all, she wasn’t alone. Mami was there, with her, until the end. Sheba knew it.


End file.
